Passageway to hell
by Ikisha
Summary: A secret room led to a secret passageway. A secret passageway led to a secret Hell. The secret Hell led to Leon S. Kennedy. Leon S. Kennedy led to...love? A RE4 story.
1. Chapter 1:The secret room

****Well, this is short, but is only the prolouge. Don't own Resident evil but I thought writing this could be cool. The next chapter is going to be ten years later, just so you know. Please review!****

* * *

><p><p>

At the age of nine, I was uprooted from the home I'd grown to know and love. My parents promised that the new home would be just as wonderful as our old place, once I got used to it. But all I could think about were the things we were leaving behind: the basement with its colorful shag carpet; the backyard with its grove of pines like a private cathedral; the attic with its endless mysteries and cobwebs.

The new house smelled funny. Actually, it wasn't "new" at all: the house had been built in the 1920's and it was now 1988. The floors creaked underfoot, and there were cracks in the ceiling. Meanwhile, there wasn't a backyard at all, just an alleyway. My parents said the place had character. I didn't know what this meant, but it sounded fishy.

I spent the first day sulking in an empty bedroom, looking out the window at an unfamiliar neighborhood. I didn't notice the door at first. It was on the opposite wall from the window, positioned about four feet above the floor. It had been painted the same off-white color as the walls. Eventually, though, it caught my eye.

I walked over to examine it. It was a strange door, about the size of a small window. At the base of it was a little knob. I had to stand on a chair to reach it. Despite its small size, it was heavy, and I strained to hold it open as I peered inside.

At first, all I could see was darkness. Then, as my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized that I was looking into a spacious room. Wooden beams ran across the low ceiling. Against the far wall was a little shelf made of bricks and plywood, and upon the shelf sat a row of old, dusty books. It looked like the perfect meeting place for a secret club. I could see a small passageway on the wall opposite of me and it looked like I could fit in and go down it.

I heard the sound of my parents downstairs, moving boxes from one room to another. I quickly shut the trap door. I wanted to keep this secret room to myself.

I went downstairs and announced to my parents that I'd figured out which bedroom I wanted.

"Well, Sabrina," my father said. "It sounds as if you're warming up to the new house after all, eh?"

Like the stubborn child I was, I shook my head.

"I just like one room so far. That's it."


	2. Chapter 2:Entering Hell

**I do not own Resident evil, Please review after you read, it would really make my day and get me to upload more, and I haven't played the game in a while so I am sorry if I miss anything important I am sorry. If you know anything that could help me that would be nice. Thanks 4 reading! =D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ten years later Sabrina is now nineteen. When she had turned fourteen her mother died and her father couldn't bare to live there anymore. Despite being an old and simple house, Shahna(Sabrina's mother) loved it. Logan(the father) packed up himself and Sabrina and they moved into a house downtown. When Sabrina was fifteen her father had been a drunk and was abusive, her school called CPS and Sabrina was taken to an orphanage. By the time Sabrina was seventeen, it was to much for Logan and he became depressed not having his daughter or wife and he killed himself.<em>**

*Sabrina POV*

The year is 1998. I am now nineteen years old and had gotten out of foster care when I was eighteen. I am moving out of my apartment and need a place to stay, that is, until my best friend Charlie(is a girl) had gotten me a house. She says it is old and a bit run down, but it should work for me, I was used to old and run down. So here I am, driving my GTO with moving boxes in the back seat. I pull up to the address Charlie had given me and stare at t he old chipped white house. This house looked oddly familiar.

I pull the keys out of the ignition and get out. I got one box out of the back seat filled with clothes and laundry. Closing the door, I walk up the stone path and up to the porch. The floor boards creaked with every step. Yep, very familiar. I positioned the box in one arm since it wasn't that heavy, and used my free hand to feel around the top frame of the front door. My fingers came across a small cold metal object and I pulled it back to see a key. I smiled in contentment and unlocked the door.

I stepped into the house and frowned. Looking around the empty living room brought tears to my eye. This was the house I lived in when I was nine.I bit my lip and closed my eyes, allowing memories to consume me.I soon settled in and lived there happily yet depressingly for quiet a few years.

_Six years later..._

I am now twenty five years old. I have lived in this old house forever and just can't leave it. Charlie comes by a lot and says I need to date, but...no I don't think so. Maybe someday, I just have to find the right man who loves me for me and not just have me as a charity case. I hate that. I walk down the street of the old neighborhood and hear, "Look, it's that orphan girl, we should give her something. Money maybe."

You have no idea how much I wanted to just punch them and tell them that I don't want their money, or their pity.

I sigh and walk up the stairs toward my room. As I walk by the room that was mine as a child (which is now my study) I have the feeling that I need to go in there. Like I had forgotten something from long ago that I was meant to remember. I slowly open the door and step inside. I sit down in my leather chair behind my polished wood desk stacked sky high with papers. My sight lands on a rectangle shape in the wall that seemed to blend in to the walls.

That's funny, I don't remember that being there yesterday. Or ever for that matter...

The flash back to the first time I stepped in to the room caught me. When I came back to myself I had an overwhelming desire to open the door again. I stood and walked over to it, moving my brown hair from my face. I reached forward and grasped the knob and turned it. The door was reluctant to open and I had to pull and tug to get it to open. Eventually though, I did get it open. Being tall enough now, I crawled into the room. I was much taller now so I had to stay on my knee's to fit inside. I saw the passage way once again and crawled to it. I was slim and could probably squeeze through...on my side. I felt a cold draft coming from the passage and shivered. I got out of the tiny room and went back to mine, not shutting the door.

In my room, I put on a long sleeve Slim Shady T-Shirt and a White and red jacket that was also Slim Shady. I wore white skinny jeans that were ripped at the knee's. Yes, I still dress like a teenager. I put on my black boots that went up to right before my knee's and they were platformed. I zipped them up and went back to that tiny secret room.

Back at the passage I took my jacket off and started down it on my side. It seemed to never end. It just went on and on, no twists or turns or anything. I knew it was getting colder and colder the further I went. After about ten more minutes of crawling, I fell . Out of nowhere I just dropped. I yelped a little out of surprise, but I didn't scream. Instead I closed my eyes tight and thought of my mother and father. At least I would be with them again...THUD.

I grunted in pain as I had landed on my butt. The ground was cold and hard, like stone. I stood up and rubbed my hurting behind cheeks. That would probably leave a bruise. It was really dark. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. The only light source I could see was a large opening above me. I felt along the walls blindly and soon my hands came across something thin and metal. I used my hands to trace it and it was a ladder. I started to climb up it and it was hard because it felt thin and could collapse any second, like it was really rusty.

I kept climbing, very slowly.

After I had finally reached the top I climbed out. I turned around and studied the thing I had climbed out of. It was a well, and I was right, the ladder was rusty. I looked up and was greeted by trees. Lot's of tree's. The sky was gray and it looked due to rain. The grass was dead and brown, as well as most of the trees. A path led out next to me and I decided to walk it, pulling my jacket back on. The path led to a house and I walked up to it. It didn't look to have a door, just a ramp leading into the old house. I walked up the ramp and it led into a bedroom.

There was a large, bald man there, and I heard grunting. I looked down and the large man was crushing another man with his foot. Before I could do anything two gun shots were hears from the window. The man turned, not noticing me, and ran for the window, and out. I ran over to the other man and helped him up. He had emo style blond hair, and blue eyes. He was muscular and very good looking in his skin tight black shirt and camo pants.

"Uh, are you alright?" I asked him and he nodded slowly.

"Fine, thanks."

"Why was that man trying to crush you?" I ask.

"I uh, he is fallowing the "Lord Saddler" and I am an "outsider". He used air quotes.

"Oh, um, I guess that means I am an outsider too, I'm not from around here."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't really know, I..." I came up with the first lame excuse that popped up in my head.

" I woke up in a well."

Mental face palm.

"Uh huh. Why were you in a well?"

"Don't know that either."

"Okay..." He then put his hand out and I shook it.

"Names Leon, and you are?"

"Sabrina. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for the presidents daughter, Ashley Graham." He handed me a picture of a young girl with blond short hair and brown eyes. I furrowed my brows. Last time I checked, George H. W. Bush was president. Oh well, I wasn't going to say any thing. Maybe i'm just dreaming this whole thing and I never went through the door and passage way like Coraline.

"Huh, maybe I could help you?" I asked cautiously. He studied me but didn't get to answer as there was a crackling sound and Leon pulled out a small devise from his pocket and began talking. I could hear a woman on the other end but I didn't listen in on there conversation,as maybe it was private. But I did hear the end of it.

"Alright, keep her close Leon and try to get her back to America with you and Ashley."

"Will do, Leon out."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like you are coming with me." I nod and fallow him around the house helping him pick stuff up.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's sorta...short. Maybe? Hoped you like it and please for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Church

** I do not own Resident evil, Please review after you read, it would really make my day and get me to upload more, and I haven't played the game in a while so I am sorry if I miss anything important I am sorry. If you know anything that could help me that would be nice. Thanks 4 reading! =D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The old man's hour had come! With a loud yell, I threw open the lantern and leaped into the room. He shrieked once—once only. In an instant I dragged him to the floor, and pulled the heavy bed over him. I then smiled gaily, to find the deed so far done. But, for many minutes, the heart beat on with a muffled sound. This, however, did not vex me; it would not be heard through the wall. At length it ceased. The old man was dead. I removed the bed and examined the corpse. Yes, he was stone, stone dead. I placed my hand upon the heart and held it there many minutes. There was no pulsation. He was stone dead. His eye would trouble me no more.<strong>_

_**If still you think me mad, you will think so no longer when I describe the wise precautions I took for the concealment of the body. The night waned, and I worked hastily, but in silence. First of all I dismembered the corpse. I cut off the head and the arms and the legs.**_

_**I then took up three planks from the flooring of the chamber, and deposited all between the scantlings. I then replaced the boards so cleverly, so cunningly, that no human eye—not even his—could have detected anything wrong. There was nothing to wash out—no stain of any kind—no blood spot whatever. I had been too wary for that. A tub had caught all—ha! ha!**_

_**When I had made an end of these labors, it was four o'clock—still dark as midnight. As the bell sounded the hour, there came a knocking at the street door. I went down to open it with a light heart—for what had I now to fear? There entered three men, who introduced themselves, with perfect suavity, as officers of the police. A shriek had been heard by a neighbor during the night; suspicion of foul play had been aroused; information had been lodged at the police office, and they (the officers) had been deputed to search the premises.**_

_**I smiled—for what had I to fear? I bade the gentlemen welcome. The shriek, I said, was my own in a dream. The old man, I mentioned, was absent in the country. I took my visitors all over the house. I bade them search—search well. I led them, at length, to his chamber. I showed them his treasures, secure, undisturbed. In the enthusiasm of my confidence, I brought chairs into the room, and desired them here to rest from their fatigues, while I myself, in the wild audacity of my perfect triumph, placed my own seat upon the very spot beneath which reposed the corpse of the victim.**_

_**The officers were satisfied. My manner had convinced them. I was singularly at ease. They sat, and while I answered cheerily, they chatted of familiar things. But, ere long, I felt myself getting pale and wished them gone. My head ached, and I fancied a ringing in my ears: but still they sat and still chatted. The ringing became more distinct—it continued and became more distinct; I talked more freely to get rid of the feeling; but it continued and gained definiteness—until, at length, I found that the noise was not within my ears.**_

_**No doubt I now grew very pale;—but I talked more fluently, and with a heightened voice. Yet the sound increased—and what could I do? It was a low, dull, quick sound—much such a sound as a watch makes when enveloped in cotton. I gasped for breath—and yet the officers heard it not. I talked more quickly—more vehemently; but the noise steadily increased. I arose and argued about trifles, in a high key and with violent gesticulations; but the noise steadily increased. Why would they not be gone? I paced the floor to and fro with heavy strides, as if excited to fury by the observations of the men—but the noise steadily increased. Oh God! what could I do? I foamed—I raved—I swore! I swung the chair upon which I had been sitting, and grated it upon the boards, but the noise arose over all and continually increased. It grew louder—louder—louder! And still the men chatted pleasantly, and smiled. Was it possible they heard not? Almighty God!—no, no! They heard!—they suspected!—they knew!—they were making a mockery of my horror!—this I thought, and this I think. But anything was better than this agony! Anything was more tolerable than this derision! I could bear those hypocritical smiles no longer! I felt that I must scream or die! and now—again!—hark! louder! louder! louder! louder!**_

I woke up with a gasp. Leon had to take a break for a while because he had been walking and shooting all day. So we both sat down in the house I found Leon in once he made sure it was empty. I had fallen asleep not long after him but I wish I hadn't. That dream was awful. Maybe it was this place. I shook my head and watched Leon sleep.

Leon, he looked familiar. His name sounded familiar.

I repeated his name in my head several times and then it clicked. Charlie's favorite game, Resident Evil 4 had the main character's name as Leon Kennedy! And he was searching for a girl in Spain just as in the game! I had seen the cover of the game and seen Charlie play bits and pieces of it, but had never played it myself.

I couldn't believe it! These things just don't happen. It's not real. I can't be inside the game! I sighed and decided this is all one crazy dream.

_**But how do you have a dream inside a dream? **_

Good point. I told myself.

**_Everything feels and looks real to. And you have never had this long of a dream either._**

Also true. Maybe i'm in a coma!

_**Yea right! Something horrible would have had to of happen for that, and I don't remember being hit by a bus.**_

Well, you don't have to remember, maybe I did.

_**Shut up and embrace the fact that this is real and happening.**_

"Sabrina, Sabrina you okay?" I blinked a few times being removed from my inner argument and looked up at a concerned Leon. I sighed and nod my head yes.

"Come on then, let's go. I want to get to that church as soon as possible. The sooner we get Ashley, the sooner we can get home." I nod once again and get up. We headed back through the door that lead to the hallway. We went down the stairs and out of the house. Outside there were villagers and Leon took them out both saw a chainsaw man running towards us and I started to panic as Leon aimed for him. "Die dammit." Leon whispered and he shot him down until he was completely dead.

"Who in the hell would do this to these people?" I asked running down the path beside Leon. A women walked out of a house right in front of us and tried to strangle me but Leon pulled her off of me and shot her head clean off. I helped out by grabbing the things that were useful in the house and Leon took care of two villagers outside.

We approached a metal door and Leon walked up to the thing that was keeping the door closed. He lifted the wooden plank up and tossed it to the ground.

We were now in a village, we were near the center of the village.

"Well, looks like they are finished with bingo." Leon said as a bunch of villagers started to come at us, their weapons raised .

"What?" I asked confused. Leon just shook his head and started blowing the villagers into smithereens. "Okay then." I muttered and Leon took out his knife and handed it to me.

"Use this." He said and I nodded taking it from him. I did what I could as it seemed the whole village was trying to kill us. I sliced and stabbed and got villagers off of Leon's back as the attacked us from all ends.

"It's locked." I stated lamely once we made it to a small building with a weird insignia on the black door.

"I know. I think I may have found the key for it though earlier." He said pulling out a key from his pocket. Leon unlocked the door and we went inside.

The floor and walls were worn and everything was covered in dust. I sneezed and grumbled about 'stupid dust, they really are horrible house keepers.' There was a small trap door on the ground and we jumped down. We walked down the long corridor turning every so often and then came to a open circular room. On the ceiling was an oil lamp and I saw something shining above it.

"Hey Leon, there's something shiny up there." I pointed to the lamp and Leon nodded. I backed up as Leon shot at it and it came down lighting the ground on fire but was soon put out by the puddle of water on the ground. I stepped forward and peered in the water. I saw something small and a shiny shade of red so I bent down and picked it up.

"A spinal. Cool, I can sell it." Leon says as I hand it to him.

Along the walls were more spinals and a head dress.

"Ooh, pretty! Let me wear it!" I said doing spirit fingers at it. Leon chuckled and handed it to me and I placed it on my head.

"We can sell it later and get you a gun if you want. You know, to defend yourself if we are put in a tight position. " I nod and smile.

"You'll have to teach me how to use it though." He nods and we turn around and there was a man in black robes and a cloth over hid mouth and nose and I squeak and jump back.

"Welcome stranger's!"

"Who is that?" I ask Leon.

"The merchant." He replies and I realize that 'later' is 'now'. I frown and do a little pout.

"Got somethin' that might interest yeh."

"We are gonna sell you some stuff first." Leon says.

"What are yeh sellin'?" The merchant asks. I hand him the headdress.

"Ah...I'll buy it at a high price!" Leon hands him the spinals.

"Is that all stranga?" Leon nods. "Hehehe, thank ye!"

"We'd like to buy now."

"What are ye buyin'?"

"Black tale, handgun and holster." Leon answers for me. The merchant hands it over and we pay for it.

"Come back any time!" Leon helped me put my holster on and put my new weapon in it, then he led the way out of the tunnel and to a graveyard. It was dark, cold, and creepy in every way possible. It mad shivers run down my spine. A few villagers decided it was time to party and showed up. Only I doubt they had as much fun as we did as Leon shot them up.

"I thought you were gonna teach me to shoot. I wanna help." Leon nodded and came up behind me.

"Alright," I had my gun out quickly. "Do you see those blue things up there?" Leon pointed up to a tree branch where I could see something blue and shiny.

"Yes."

"Okay, I want you to aim at it." I did and closed one eye for some reason as I pulled the trigger. The sound was loud and the force of the shot almost knocked me off my feat. I opened my eye and saw that I missed. I sighed and frowned.

"It's alright. Try again but this time, keep both eyes open and spread your feat apart, left a few meters behind the right, this will give you better leverage to keep you up and not knock you back." I did as I was told and aimed again. I had my left I closed for a second before realizing it and opened it. I adjusted my hands on the handle of the gun and pulled the trigger. I saw the medallion fall and knew I had hit it. I smiled and sighed in victory.

"Great job!" Leon praised and went over pocketing the medallion. "Now I'm gonna show you safety and reloading the magazine." Leon explained the whole process and after a while I got it.

"Alright, let's go get Ashley." We ran up the path and spotted three villagers up ahead, one with a pitch fork and two with their small hand held axes. Leon shot two and I shot the last one, doing a little happy dance in my head. Then the guilt set in. I had just shot someone. I felt like I was going to cry because I had always been told that shooting someone was a crime. Leon noticed the look on my face and came over to comfort me.

"Hey, it's alright. It was either him or you." He soothed. I nodded and fallowed him up to the church door. I noticed a blue medallion to the side of the church and went over to shoot it down. I heard Leon say something that sounded like 'shit, locked.' I shot down the medallion and picked it up. I walked back over to Leon and handed it to him.

"Locked?" I asked gesturing to the door. He nods grumbling.

He pulls out his communicator and called Hunnigan.

"Hunnigan it's Leon. The door's locked. We can't get in."

"Didn't they teach you how to pick locks at the academy?" Leon scoffed.

"There's some sort of indentation like something might fit inside." He explained.

"Well there's no use standing around. Leon you have to find some way or something to get inside." Hunnigan hung up. Leon sighed and put his communicator away.

"Nothing is ever that easy." I laugh and shake my head. "Come on, there is another path leading beside the church, let's go down that way." We went to the path and saw an alter like thing. Leon went over to it and looked. "It's a damn puzzle. Looks like there is some kind of green gem in it." Leon tried to solve it but after about ten minutes he still couldn't figure it out.

"Here, let me try." I said remembering this part of the game. He stepped down and I stepped up.

_***If you have trouble remembering the puzzle here is the real code. hehe, I cheat.* **_

I turn it with the combo from the game. 3,3,3,4,4,4,3. The tiny grate opens and I take out the green cat's eye. I smirk and toss it to Leon.

"Uh...good job?'' I laugh and we head to the other 's communicator went off and Leon stopped to talk to that woman who I learned to be Hunnigan.

"Leon, have you reached the church yet?" Hunnigan questioned.

"Ah..well yeah, sort of…" Leon replied.

"Did I mention not to take the scenic route?" She asked sounding kinda tired like she had been up all night. "At any rate, Ashley is probably inside that structure. Rescue her, hurry Leon!" And she hung up not waiting for his response. We walked down the small hill and came up to a wooden planked bridge. A villager shouted as he spotted us coming up to him and I got to shoot him. I still had that sickish feeling in my gut but it was smaller. I'm sure it will get smaller and smaller until it's completely gone the further we go on. There were two more medallions under the bridge and we shot them down, along with another three villagers. We jumped over the wholes in the bridge easily but at the last one, which was slightly bigger then the other two, Leon had to steady me as I almost fell back.

"I'm surprised how well you are taking all of this." Leon comments.

"Oh, trust me...I'm freaking out on the inside." Leon chuckles and go's inside the shack to our left. Leon smashes open the wooden crates with his knife (which I had given back) and almost got bit by a snake. I screamed and jumped away from it. Leon raises an eyebrow at me.

"What? I HATE snakes! And you almost got bit by one, it could be poisonous!" Leon chuckles.

"Worried about me, are we?" He teases.

"Of coarse! You're my only friend AND way home right now! If that snake was poisonous you could have died of the venom and then what would I do?"

"Calm down Sabrina," He soothed patting my shoulder. "It wasn't poisonous. Wrong kind of snake."

I sighed and took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself. God, I hate snakes.

"What the hell was it doing in that crate?" I ask exasperated.

"I have no idea. But come on we gotta move." I nod and we walk out of there and through a door. Leon told me about the paper he was reading before I started screaming like a sissy. Turns out the key to the church was beyond a lake and 'El Largo'. Just great, I remember Charlie cussing as she had to fight that giant fish thing. Scary and no way in HELL am I getting on that boat while that _thing _is alive. Good luck Leon.

**Eeep! I think this is my longest chapter yet! Please review and tell me what you think so far! Thanks for reading and hope you like this so far! The next chapter is gonna come real soon so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4: El Largo

** I do not own Resident evil, Please review after you read, it would really make my day and get me to upload more, and I haven't played the game in a while so I am sorry if I miss anything important I am sorry. If you know anything that could help me that would be nice. Thanks 4 reading! =D**

* * *

><p>We checked the shack and got the ammo inside.<p>

"Something isn't right. We haven't been attacked for a while now and here is the perfect..."

"RUN!" Leon screamed interrupting me,as he grabbed my hand and we sprinted down the hill. The ground under us shook as a huge boulder came down and tried to squash us. Leon noticed a break in the path and pulled me out of the way with him and I landed on top of him. The boulder rolled past us missing us by millimeters.

I rolled off of him and got to my knee's.

"What the FUCK was that?" I screamed.

"I know what you mean. They tried that with me a while ago when I just got here," Leon commented.

We got up and continued walking down the hill and I almost walked into an explosive trip wire. Leon, spotting the explosives ahead, pulled me back and through a rock at the explosive, making a big BOOM. I brought out my handgun and shot a villager and heard more shouts. We got rid of the villagers as they crossed the wooden platform, and found an antique pipe. I saw another trip wire and shot at it, making the villager behind it blow up and I laughed my ass off.

"You're evil," Leon laughed.

"I know," I said between laughs. I really didn't know what was so funny, and I don't think Leon did either, but we kept laughing anyway until it was time to go. We went through a door.

We ran up the hill and crouched behind a tree. Leon pulled out binoculars and I gulped knowing what he was seeing. The two male villagers were picking up a police officer body and dropping him in the water.

"It's the policeman from earlier…" Leon whispered. As Leon looked back I risked a glance at the lake and I instantly regretted it.

El Largo, a giant mutant cat-fish, sprung out of the water and ate the officer's body in one bite. I yelped and looked away, tears threatening to come from my eyes.

We checked the shack and got some PSTA's and shot gun shells and a green herb. Then we made out way over to the dock. Leon jumped in the boat and extended his arm out to help me in. I shook my head and backed away.

"No way Leon!"

"Come on, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You saw what is in that water! No way am I going in there!"

"Come on, I need your help. Please get on the boat." I looked between the spot we saw El Largo and Leon. Sighing, I took his hand and hopped in the boat.

"If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you." I promise him and he laughs.

"You're not going to die. I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't be sure you can keep," I mutter as he starts up the boat and I grip the edge of the boat for dear life. So much so that my knuckles turn white.

"Sabrina, calm down. Your nerves are going to distract you, and if you are distracted, you WILL die. Calm yourself," I took deep breaths and calmed down a bit, just a bit.

I peered over the edge of the boat and caught sight of something moving under the boat. I jerked my head back and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Wearegonnadiewearegonnadie…" I chanted frantically gripping the boat harder.

I opened my eyes and mouth to warn Leon just to scream when the mutant fish shot up in front of the boat with a shriek. It dove back down and as it did the boat was lifted in the air came crashing back down roughly. The both of us held on ass tightly as humanly possible, and I noticed the anchor falling over board.

"NO!" I yelled and dove after it, but ended up falling in with it. I heard Leon shout and it was a good thing I had good lungs and the brains to hold my breath just in case something like this happened. The giant fish sent another strong wave at the boat, almost knocking Leon out. It dove back under and I watched from under the water in horror as the anchor hooked it's back. The violent tug made Leon practically fall out of the boat. There was nothing I could do about the anchor and I was running out of air so I swam as fast as I could back to the surface.

"Leon!" I shout/coughed.

"Sabrina!" He held out his hand and I took it. He got me into the boat right on time because El Largo came back up ready to eat me. I screamed and fell on top of Leon for the second time today.

"I think we end up in this position a lot. And a very suggestive position it is. " I comment getting back up. Leon chuckled at my dirty joke and shakes his head. I saw some fishing anchors and smirked. Leon avoided piles of sticks and the other obstacles in the water as I picked a spear up. Suddenly the boat stopped and El Largo was no where to be seen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it coming at us from the side.

"TAKE THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed making Leon's head jerk over to where I was and he fallowed my gaze and watched as I through the spear with all the strength I had. My eyes were wide and looked crazed. It hit El Largo in the mouth and it screeched in pane before diving back under water.

"Leon, give me your knife."

"Why?"

"Just give it to me!" He handed his knife to me and I held it in my hand. When the over grown fish came back up and started pulling the boat I ran at Leon, past Leon, and leaped onto the back of El Largo.

"SABRINA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Leon sounded frantic. El Largo screeched in surprise and I plunged Leon's knife into the fish's head. I did it over and over again, even as we went under water fortunately, I managed to kill him, Unfortunately, I forgot to hold my breath.

** X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O**

Leon POV

I watched in horror as Sabrina leaps off of the boat and onto the back of the huge fish.

"SABRINA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed frantically. She raised my knife and started plunging it into the fish's head over and over again. They both went under water and I couldn't see them.

"SABRINA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! How did you all like this version of the El Largo fight scene? Was it good? PLEASE TELL ME!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5:Church key

** I do not own Resident evil, Please review after you read, it would really make my day and get me to upload more, and I haven't played the game in a while so I am sorry if I miss anything important I am sorry. If you know anything that could help me that would be nice. Thanks 4 reading! =D**

* * *

><p>Leon POV<p>

I hadn't noticed that in my screaming for Sabrina the rope was wrapped around my leg and sent me under the water.

Sabrina POV

I was losing air quick and I hoped Leon could get to me. Through half closed eyelids I saw Leon plunge under water and a rope tied around his wasn't that far from me so I took the knife and sliced the rope then I saw nothing.

Back to Leon POV

As soon as I was free I caught sight of Sabrina and grabbed a hold of her, pulling us up into the boat. I then preformed CPR and got her breathing again. I decided we definitively need to get out of here so I turned the boat on and steered us around. I parked the boat at the dock and got us off then picked her up, and carried her into a house.I started coughing violently and there was blood in my hand.

I hunched over in pain and kept coughing. I had to get into that house. I groaned and clutched my stomach in pain as I knocked the door open with my foot. I had just enough time to set Sabrina down before I passed out and fell to the ground.

Back to Sabrina POV...again

I had woken up a bit later and sighed in satisfaction as I realized Leon did save me and I was alive. He was passed out on the ground and I felt bad for him. He was probably having that nightmare.

Leon's eyes snapped open. He breathed in and out quickly but soon calmed down. He sat up slowly. He looked around and found me there smiling at him.

"Sabrina?" He asked.

"Good morning sunshine!" I exclaimed then looked out the window at the dark sky."Well, sort of..." I added with a chuckle. Leon chuckled and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're okay," He whispered to me.

"Yeah, me to,you okay Leon?" I nodded. We pulled away at the same time and sighed.

"So...we should get going?" I suggested. He didn't reply at first just stared at me. I stared back. His eyes were so full of worry and so beautiful. We inched closer just a bit. Then our lips lightly brushed. Just that simple brush sent sparks flying. Then Leon must have finally registered what I said and he pulled away.

"Sorry, yeah we should," He whispered.I nodded and he helped me up.

Leon's communicator went off and he started to talk to Hunnigan.

"Leon, it's been 6 hours since our last transmission. I was starting to get worried about you," She sighed in relief.

"Don't you mean lonely?" Leon teased with a small smirk.I smirked and shook my head. He is such a flirt. "Anyway, I started to feel dizzy…then I guess I must have lost consciousness." He told her.

"Lost consciousness? Maybe that has some connection to what the village chief was talking about?" She mumbled to herself.

"Hmm, can't say. But we're fine now. Sabrina almost drowned but I got her breathing again."

"Alright, Leon keep her safe, her and Ashley are in your care. Be careful."

"Right, well, we gotta go get Ashley. Leon out," He hung up. He smiled at me and took my hand and led me outside. And it was raining.

"DAMMIT! I HATE RAIN!" I shouted getting drenched. Leon chuckled and led us up a path.

A gate came into view and Leon opened it and we went through. I stopped when a villager appeared and almost impaled me with a pitchfork and I quickly gunned him down (somehow my gun didn't fall out of my holster in the lake). But he didn't stay down, he got up and his head started jerking. Then his head exploded to reveal a large parasite that looked like a huge worm with a big mouth full of teeth. I scrunched up my nose and shot it a few times before it died. Leon shot the second villager and we continued.

Leon followed me up a pair of wooden steps that brought them to a bridge. Leon hopped across easily to a bridge section that was still up and waited for me to do the same. I jumped across without falling and Leon caught my hand to keep me from falling when I stumbled. Leon jumped again. I landed next to him and glared. Leon raised a brow in confusion as to why I glared.

"I can't wait to go home," I told him to answer his unspoken question and stomped down the other pair of wooden steps and walking down the little path. I scowled and shot a villager in the head killing him ."Let's go," I said and we crossed another broken bridge. Damn bridges. We came to a trail that led to a ledge. A rope was tied securely to a wooden post and we had to go down it. Fucking ropes.

"I really hate this place. I am no good at climbing ropes, let alone go DOWN them. I could fall!"

"You'll be okay, just do what I do if you fall I will catch you." Leon reassured.

"There has to be another way," I replied. Leon shook his head.

"I promise I'll catch you if you fall," He said and went over the ledge. I watched as he lowered himself with the rope and soon he was on solid ground and it was my turn. I held my breath and eased myself down. And I didn't fall. I laughed when my feat hit the ground and shook my head.

"I'm such a wuss."

"Yes you are," I turned around open mouthed and my eyes wide.

"I'm joking. You are very brave. I mean, you made it this far and haven't even broke down yet. Your still going strong," I smiled.

"Touching," We went down a short path and there was a tower like thing.

Leon sighed and climbed up the ladder and got some free ammo and an then jumped down to the ground and I cheered and clapped. He smirked and I stopped clapping just to walk away.

"Show off!" I called behind me.

The lake in front of us had no way to cross. There were crates above us hanging from thin ropes. Aiming carefully, I pulled the trigger to my gun and watched in triumph as the crate fell down into the water giving us a start across the lake. I jumped on it and Leon fallowed suit after I had gotten onto the small wooden dock on the other side. We walked up the dock and something caught my eye on the boards above us. I reloaded my gun and shot it down and picked up a gold ring with a red ruby on it.

"Pretty,"I mumbled slipping it on my friendship finger.

There was a ladder next to us so I sent Leon up it and he came down seconds later. Leon had found herbs and stored them away in his pocket. We went back down the dock, shot some more ropes and went to the other dock. Leon went up another ladder.

"There's a switch up here, I'm gonna pull it," He called and then there was the sound of Leon's grunt and a chute thing moved away and the waterfall went bye-bye. Without waiting for Leon I started across again but villagers came out of the cave that was behind the waterfall and I hurried back. We shot them all down and took what they had on them and went through the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel was a round Insignia piece, plucking it up with his fingers and shoving it into his pocket carefully Leon was happy to be getting going. We both were startled to see the wall lift to reveal a secret passage. Leon took his communicator out.

"We've obtained an object that resembles the cult group's insignia," Leon told Hunnigan.

"Wonderful you guys. Head back to the church. Ashley's safety is your immediate priority," She ordered before hanging we stated down the that far away was a door.I pushed it open and led the way through.


	6. Chapter 6: El Gigante

** I do not own Resident evil, Please review after you read, it would really make my day and get me to upload more, and I haven't played the game in a while so I am sorry if I miss anything important. If you know anything that could help me that would be nice. Thanks 4 reading! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina POV:<strong>

I sighed walking onto the dock that had a boat. Leon drove the short distance and we came to a stop at another small and I walked over to where the merchant was , how did this guy get around? are there secret passageways we don't know about?

"Hi Mark!" I greeted and the men gave me a funny look."What?"

"How'd yeh know me real name female strangah?"

"Whoa, that's actually your real name?"

"Aye it is female strangah."

"Sweet!"

We sold the ring Leon and I had found earlier and handed it to Mark the merchant.

"See you later alligator!" With that we turned to leave. Leon led the way back to where the broken ladder still lay scattered on the ground.

Leon bent down with his hands together, preparing to toss me up.I climbed into his waiting hands and as he lifted me up I used my upper body strength to hurl me onto the ledge. I then turned around, layed flat on my stomach and pulled Leon up with as much strength as I could muster up.

"You're stronger than you look," Leon commented as he stood up and helped me onto my feet.

"Er, thanks?" Leon cracked a small smile and then realized he still had a hold of my hand and released it.

"We should...we should get going."

"Uh, yeah, yes we should."

Leon pushed metal large doors in front of us open.

"Rapido! Rapido!" Villagers yelled pulling at multiple sets of ropes. I jumped and almost fell over as a angry growl exploded behind the opening doors, followed by the ropes being ripped from the villager's hands. The villagers scattered in fear as an actual Giant, broke through the doors and let out a horrifying yell.I cowered behind Leon as he stood his groaned and was trying to protect me from the giant as it was squashing and throwing the ganado's around like rag dolls.

"Go in to the shed right there Sabrina and hide!"

"Leon..."

"Don't fight with me about this. Hide," I nodded reluctantly and went inside. I checked for my gun in my belt and smiled when I checked it for ammo. Yeah, no way was Leon doing this on his own. I peaked out the little window to see what was going on.

The giant had just spotted Leon and swung his arm to get a punch in on Leon, but Leon did a back flip and dodged the Gigante let out an angry roar, furious because he didn't hit Leon. Leon brought out his TMP,and began to fire rounds out onto the bullets though, seemed to have no effect on El Gigante and he kept on advancing on Leon.

"LEON! Switch to your shotgun and shoot him in the HEAD!" I shouted and he did so. Unfortunately, El Gigante heard me and started towards my hiding place. "Shit," I murmured and ran out just as his fist cam in contact of the roof. I ran strait up to Leon and he glared at me. I shrugged and turned my attenuation to the ugly fuck advancing toward us again. I ran beside another hut. "Distract it!"

Leon started firing at it and I saw my chance. Feeling like Harry Potter when he jumped on the mountain troll to save Hermione, I ran up to the giant, jumped on his calf, and jumped up onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his throat and held on for dear life.

"Sabrina! What the hell are you doing?" I heard my friend yell. I shakily loosen one of my arms from around the giants neck and pointed the barrel of the gun right at his eye ball. I pulled the trigger and a bullet made him go blind in his right eye. He thrashed again and almost threw me off of him. I then put a bullet in his other eye making him completely blind. He gave another thrash, this time succeeding in throwing me off. I landed hard on the ground with a sick thud. I grunted and saw stars for a minute.

"Sabrina!" Leon rushed over to me and tried to pick me up.

A sudden howl, from a dog on the rocks above us, cried out and brought both the giant's and Leon's attention to the white dog.

"Hey it's that dog!" Leon said in amazement. It looked down at Leon and I momentarily,and jumped down next to the giant. It began barking and the giant turned around and listened and then began stomping in the dogs direction. My vision cleared and I got up ignoring the pain, and loaded my gun and Leon switched back to his TMP. We both started to shoot the beast. The giant let out a cry of pain as a parasite broke through the skin on its back and it fell to its knees. Leon ran up with his knife exposed and jumped on to the giants back, then began to slice at the fight was about an hour long and the parasite finally exploded after it's second time showing up.

With one last screech the El Gigante teetered and then began to fall forward. Leon and I backed up quickly and the giant collapsed.

"Damn," I muttered. " What a work out!"


	7. Chapter 7: Ashley Graham

** I do not own Resident evil, Please review after you read, it would really make my day and get me to upload more, and I haven't played the game in a while so I am sorry if I miss anything important. If you know anything that could help me that would be nice. Thanks 4 reading! =D**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Leon?" I asked him.<p>

"Yea, I'm great. You?"

"Like Mary Poppins. Perfectly perfect in every way," I laugh and he cracks a smile.

"Damn, and we're gonna be fighting monsters like that the whole trip down here?"

"Probably," I sigh and shake my head as we go through a open a few crates and gain some green and red herbs. I groaned as it began to rain.

"Son of a…." I didn't get to finish that sentence. We had to make our way to the bridge I swear we crossed like four times. I sigh and step onto the wooden planks. "You know, I saw this movie with David Bowie in it called Labyrinth, and at the part of the bog of eternal stench, the chick Sarah tried walking across a miniature wooden bridge, the thing was so rickety it collapsed and she was hanging over the bog by a tree."

Leon laughs and shakes his head. We safely got across the stupid bridge just in time to meet some of our canine friends. We shot them down and I walked over to the last one trying to get up. I put my gun barrel to the dogs head and pulled the trigger three times.

"Sit," Leon gave me a strange look. I shrugged," I never really liked dogs."

Leon walked over and placed the key we found in the church door and he held the door open for me. "Well thank you kind sir," I walked through with Leon right behind me.

We were now inside the church where Ashley was being held. The pews were all lined up like in a regular church and there was an alter at the front. There was some kind of green, red, and blue light arrangement thing on the wall. We walked up to the table behind the alter and we began looking around. Upon opening a few drawers we found 1000 PTS' (Just calling it like it said on the game, let me know if I'm wrong about the letters.) and 15 handgun bullets.

"Alright, I'll check the left side, you check the right,"Leon said and walked over to the left as I nodded and walked to the right. I walked all the way down and there was a ladder.

"Leon! There's a ladder over here!" I shouted. I heard Leon's footsteps as he jogged over to me.

"Great,"Leon went up first and then I went up. The end of the hall was blocked off by bars.

"There is a chandelier over here, we can jump on it and get to the other side. "

I nod and we turned around and went to a drop off of the platform, Leon runs and jumps landing on the chandelier perfectly.

"Whoa!" I clapped then realized it was my turn. "Awe man…"

"Take a deep breath, run, and jump."Leon tells me.

"Maybe, I'll just wait here, and wait for you..."Leon looks around the platform to which he was trying to get to. He spotted what looked like a control panel.

"Alright, wait by the bars." I nod and back away from the to jump onto the other platform and walks away. He smashed open some barrels and pulled something out of each of them. He then walks to the opposite side of the platform and stops at the control panel.

"Sabrina, any good at puzzles?"

"Maybe…what do you need?"

"The colors here, they look like they coordinate the lights on the wall. I think I'm supposed to change that insignia shape."

"Maybe…. yea, um…"Leon switched some of the lights around and after about six tries Leon still hadn't got it.

"Damn…" I sighed and walked over to the ledge again. He was needing my help. I took a deep breath and ran and jumped. The chandelier swung forward, then back, forward, back, and one last time forward. I held my breath and jumped. I flew through the air and landed with a huff on the platform.

"I hope you saw that Leon, because I'm never doing that again." I mumbled as I walked over to Leon and pushed him gently to the side.

"Nice of you to join me. I was losing hope." I rolled my eyes and looked down at the light pattern, then at the wall, then at the pattern again. I hummed Eminem's 'Soldier' as I worked.

I turned the red piece twice, then the green piece three times, then blue once. It worked! The insignia turned upright and the bars me a high five and we walked over to the door. Ashley was in there I was sure of the door and we walked in.

"Don't come!" I squeaky voice called and a board went flying past Leon's and I's faces.

"Whoa chick! I aint gonna cum! What's wrong with you pervert?" I said cracking a grin as Leon gives me a funny look. "What? It would be totally inappropriate for me to cum at a time like this, right here, right now."

Leon shook his head in disbelief and walked toward Ashley.

"Hey, take it easy."Leon tried to reason with the frightened girl.

"No, get away!"

"Calm down, it's going to be fine. I was sent by your father to rescue you. I'm Leon and this is Sabrina,"Leon walked forward to her.

"What? My father?"

"That's right, and we have to get you out of here. Now come with us."Leon nodded helping her called Hunnigan and then we were off.

**Not exactly long, but it's getting some where right? Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8: A battle

** I do not own Resident evil, Please review after you read, it would really make my day and get me to upload more, and I haven't played the game in a while so I am sorry if I miss anything important. If you know anything that could help me that would be nice. Thanks 4 reading! =D**

* * *

><p>We climbed down the ladder and Leon had to catch Ashley as she refused to jump.<p>

"Um, why didn't you just climb down the ladder?" I asked her. Ashley shrugged and whispered in my ear.

"He's hot and it's not everyday you get to jump into a hot mans arms," I giggled with her and shook my head.

"I'll take the girl," A man in a purple robe asked as he clicked his staff on the stone floor.

"Who are you?"Leon asked and pushed Ashley behind us.

"If you must know, I am Osmond Saddler. The master of this fine…religious community," He drawled, his accent was a heavy Spanish one.

"What do you want?" Leon demanded.

"To demonstrate to the whole world our astounding power of course. No longer will the United States think they can police the world forever. So we…kidnapped the president's daughter in order to give her our power, and send her back," At that moment, Ashley stepped forward and had a hand on her neck.

"Leon, I think they shot something in my neck!"

Leon stepped forward angrily and pointed at Saddler. ''What did you do to her?" He shouted.

"We simply, planted her a …little gift," Saddler laughed. "Oh there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her…loving father," He said loving father like it wasn't true as he stared Leon down as if to say, 'if he loved her so much why did he send a single man'. Saddler moved a few steps closer to us and smirked. I got defensive and moved back to guard Ashley better. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "I thought I might bargain with the president for some donations. Believe it or not, it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running."

Saddler narrowed his eyes at me and Ashley and smirked. We probably looked like sisters with Ashley clinging to me.

"Faith and money will get you no where Saddler!"

"Oh, don't think I forgot about you Mr. Kennedy. We planted you the same gift, and are going to give Sabrina a sample of the T-virus we obtained in America."

"You son of a bitch!" I screeched at Saddler, a scowl on his face.

"I hope you especially come to like our small contributions. When the eggs hatch, you will become my puppets. Involuntarily…you'll do anything I say. I'll have total control over your minds," As he spoke, Saddler also got closer. "Don't you think this is a revolutionary way to profligate one's fate."

"Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me!" Leon retorted. The doors behind us burst open and in Leon's distraction, Saddler hurled past him and grabbed a hold of me, yanking me out of Ashley's around and tried for me, but two cloaked men shot arrows at Leon making him dodge.

"Go! Take Ashley and get out of here! I'll be okay!" He gave me one last sad glance as he grabbed Ashley's hand and jumped out the window, two flaming arrows barley missing their heads. And then I was knocked out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO5 hours and 15 minutes laterXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I woke up hours later in an abandoned house, alone. Well, as far as I could tell alone. The room was rather large and was on the second floor. I stood up and looked around. There was a wardrobe and a table in the room and that was it. There was also a single window in the room looking out to the forest.

I suddenly felt a searing pain in my arms, legs, and chest. I cried out as I dropped to the floor on my knee's. Then, I felt the hard floor on my back as I passed out once again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO24 hours laterXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I woke up once again to chatter down stairs.

"Yeah, there's a chick up stairs passed out. She was like that when I got here. I would have thought she was dead had she not been breathing slightly," This voice had a Spanish accent to it.

"Huh?" This voice, I knew it. " Weird."

Leon! I raced down the stairs and immediately threw myself at him. (Not the way your thinking pervs! Well…not yet….;))

"Leon!" I had unintentionally knocked him to the ground.

"Sabrina?" He grinned and hugged me as he sat up. I nodded and tears were in my eyes. He got up and pulled me with him. Ashley launched herself at me and hugged me tight.

"We thought you were dead!" She yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, can I get some love here to?" The Spanish dude again. I arched and eyebrow and was about to ask who he was when Ashley yelped and pointed at the window.

"Look!" I looked out the window and saw hundreds of Ganado's coming towards the house.

"Ashley, up stairs!"Leon commanded. "Do you still have your gun?" He asked me. I looked down at my cloths.

"No, they must have taken it," Leon sighed.

"Alright, I want you up the stairs with Ashley. If they come through the window do your best to knock their ladders down and keep them away from Ashley," I saluted and replied with a 'Yes sir!' and ran up the stairs. I faintly heard the Spanish guy say 'it's game time.'

The battle commenced. It wasn't to long before the Ganado's were trying to get through the window. I pushed the ladder down with force I didn't know I had. They screamed and fell to the Earth. It went like this for a good five minutes before Leon and the other guy barreled up the stairs.

Ganado's fallowed them and soon there were so many coming towards the three of us, I couldn't knock the ladder down in time and they came through the window. One was behind Leon that he didn't see because he was fighting off about three. I launched forward and grabbed the Ganado by the head and snapped his neck. With speed I didn't have before I rounded to the front of Leon and round house kicked the two Ganado's off of Leon. I continued to stop on their heads with such a force it smashed their brains across the floor.

''Damn chica!" The Spanish dude exclaimed. The Ganado's stopped coming soon.

"Looks, like their backing off," Leon commented. The Spanish dude started to walk down the stairs.

"I forgot something, you guys go on ahead." Then he was gone.

"You can come out Ash." The girl came out of the wardrobe and hugged us.

"Alright let's go." We went around collecting stuff.

"So, who was that?" I asked.

"Luis Sera, I found him locked up in a wardrobe when I first got here."

"Hmm."

"He's a pervert," Ashley warned me.

"Experience?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, I walked through the door and he commented on ballistics," I threw my head back and laughed. We walked out of the house and rounded a corner and right in front of Mark the kind enough to get me a new handgun as I found some handgun bullets. We had to choose a path and led us to another giant. I sighed as it roared.

"When I get home, I'm so gonna get laid." I murmured. Leon laughed.

"Might wanna get cleaned up first," He commented shooting the damn thing.

"Leon, shoot that!" Ashley shouted pointing to a large boulder held up by it and it fell on the giant.

"Alright, first thing I'm gonna do when I get home…," I dodged a fist from the giant and shot him between the eyes. "Sleep." We shot at it some more.

"Second thing…"Leon said as the giant hunched over and a parasite came out of it's back. I shot at it as Leon ran up and started cutting it with his knife. The giant roared and stood up, making Leon jump off and land by me. "Shower," He at it with his TMP and it hunched over a second time and Leon shot the parasite with his shot gun a few times and with one last roar, the monster fell over dead.

"Third, nice meal." I said.

"Fourth, cold beer."Leon continued and we gathered the three gold bars from the giant and moved on.

"Fifth, one night stand."Leon laughed and shot the chains off the door as I waved Ashley over.

This was going to be a long day…..


	9. Chapter 9:Village's last resort

****I do not own Resident evil,and OMG I found a HAWT picture of Leon yesterday. He was wearing a skin tight white tank top and was wearing a long necklace like thing and OMG it was hot! If I had owned RE4 you would have seen him dressed like that!Thanks 4 reading! =D****

* * *

><p><em>~I'm so tired of being here<br>Suppressed by all my childish fears  
>And if you have to leave<br>I wish that you would just leave  
>'Cause your presence still lingers here<br>And it won't leave me alone_

It had warmed up a little bit and the air wasn't as heavy. Thank the lord it wasn't raining! We were silent a bit as we walked. I looked over at Leon and couldn't help staring. His face was concentrated and thoughtful. A bit of his bangs were in his right eye making it hard to see his entire face. His muscles were tense, and his hand was gripped firmly to his gun. His jaw was clenched and he stared strait ahead.

He was handsome. Really, really handsome. Even when he was stressed he was super handsome and make any girl wanna love him. I chewed on my lip and looked down at the ground. I was acting like a teenage girl. I thought I had left all that in high school. I sighed and looked up again. I didn't need this. I wasn't even supposed to be here! In Spain! In a VIDEO GAME!

~_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
><em>This pain is just too real<em>  
><em>There's just too much that time cannot erase~<em>

Some one was walking right next to me now. Actually, they were jogging. I looked over and saw Ashley trying to keep up with me.

"Will you slow down! I swear, Leon can't even walk that fast!" I slowed down, I hadn't even realized I had sped up. "God, you're like a super hero or something!" I chuckle.

"I'm no super hero, Ashley. I got caught up in this mess just like you did. Leon's your super hero."

"But your sticking it out, and from what I understand, you've been a good help."

"That doesn't make me a super hero."

"To me, it does. You and Leon saved me, the president's daughter! You are MY hero!"

"She's right you know." A new voice budded it. I looked away from Ashley to see Leon smiling down at me. "Yesterday, you might have been a regular twenty some year old girl, but now you aren't. You know how to shoot a gun now, you know how to fight properly, you have survived this nightmare so far, and you will survive further."

~_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears~<em>

I smiled a bit and I think I blushed. My insides felt light they were being inhabited by butterflies. And something else. I felt, stronger, and I walked faster than I should have been able to.

"Leon, what does the parasite feel like in your body?" I asked him. He looked at me weirdly. "I mean, do you notice any changes in yourself, like, strength, speed, heightened scenes?" I also had noticed, that I shouldn't have been able to make out his facial features this late at night because of how dark it was, but I could.

"No, I don't feel any different, other than the occasional pain in my chest." I nod and purce my lips.

"They, did something to me. Something different than what they did to you and Ashley. I barely feel human anymore." Leon reached down and grabbed my hand, comforting me.

~_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
><em>But you still have<em>  
><em>All of me~<em>

His hand was warm. I smiled a little and hugged him.

"Everything will be okay Sabrina. This must be so hard for you." I pulled away, and wiped away a few stray tears. I think I was a bit home sick. "We should hurry. The sooner we get back to America the better." I nodded and we trekked on. Ashley had found us a key and we used it on the next door and got out of there. There were pathways separated by wooden posts and villagers littered around the area.

"Ashley, stay close and if a ganado get's to close to you yell and either Leon or I will get them away okay, there are quite a few here."

"Um, or I could just hide in that," She pointed to a large trash barrel I hadn't noticed.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, hide in that and we'll call you when it's safe." She nods and hops in the barrel and closes the lid. Leon and I started killing off the ganado's. Him shooting, and me breaking necks and heads. Everything was going well, that is until I stepped in a bear trap. I yelped and Leon ran over and helped me out of it. He told me to sit down so he could look at it and I did. He looked at it second and then pulled out first aid spray. He was about to spray it when he stopped. He looked up at me, blue eyes swarming in confusion, and I was melting in them.

~_You used to captivate me_  
><em>By your resonating light<em>  
><em>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind~ <em>

"What?" I asked, now wandering why he hadn't healed me yet.

"It, it..your wound. It's healed already."

"What, how?"

"I don't know, there isn't even any blood." The T-virus...

"Hmm, well, I guess we should get Ashley." He slowly stands up and nods.

"Yea, we should." He then whistles and in seconds Ashley is with us. We went through some wooden doors and there was a bridge and nothing to hold onto.

"Uh, no." I stated backing up from it. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"What? You haven't had nothing wrong with the other bridges. You crossed those just fine."

"There were railings to hold onto, just in case the bridge were to give out! I could hold onto the railings on the other ones!"

"So, you're afraid of heights?" Ashley asked.

"Not they bother me, but I have more of a fear of bridges. Especially bridges without rails." They nod in understanding.

"I won't let you fall, Sabrina." His face was so sincere.

~_ Your face it haunts_  
><em>My once pleasant dreams<em>  
><em>Your voice it chased away<em>  
><em>All the sanity in me<em>

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Alright, let's blow this joint," I said and we crossed. We went down to a small trail will little huts at the sides and went to one of them. Leon kicked the door open and pointed his gun around the room.

"All clear," We went in and gathered a few herbs a bullets and there was a paper there on the table.

"Village's last defense," Leon read out loud."I clearly underestimated the American agent's abilities," I scoffed.

"Clearly," I muttered as he continued.

"He is still alive,and that girl he has dragged along with him as well. I thought we could wait until the eggs hatched, but at this rate, they could destroy the entire village before they do. Especially that girl. Her blood had bonded with the new virus I obtained from America, making her more dangerous than the American agent. However, we must take care of these nuisance's. We shall change our priorities-for the time being. We will cease our hunt for Luis and ambush the the three American pests.

There is a building used to enlighten betrayers just beyond the point where you get off of the lift. It's a perfect place to ambush them. If all else fails, they will need to face me in order to get pass the last gate that leads out of the village. For only before my sight will the gate open."

"Hmm, I wander why they just leave these notes here. Do they want us to know what they are up to?" Ashley shrugs and looks slightly amused.

"What other virus?" Leon asked himself. "Virus from America?"

"The T-virus." I murmur.

"What?"

"Oh, the virus that destroyed your Raccoon city. The T-virus. I just wander how they got it. Last I knew, Albert Wesker had it."

"And you think that's what they did to you?" I nod.

~_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em>And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have<em>  
><em>All of me<em>~

"How do you know this?" I sigh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I'll probably believe just about anything right about now."

"Well, this entire universe is, well, a video game in my universe," They gave me a look that said 'Huh?'. "Look," I sat down on the table. "This whole thing here is a part of a franchise called Resident evil. I've only ever played Resident evil 2 and 3, this is the fourth game. I've seen my friend play bits and pieces of Resident evil 4 but never played myself. I'm really sorry, I told you I woke up in a Well, but nothing else. I don't _know _anything else."

"Well, that's going to take some getting used to," Leon said, scratching the back of his neck. Ashley was just quiet. I sigh heavily and jump off of the table.

"Let's go," I say and walk out.

~_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
><em>But though you're still with me<em>  
><em>I've been alone all along<em>

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me~_

We walked around a bit and gathered ammo and herbs before we left the area entirely.

**"My Immortal"**

I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me

You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me

**Okay, end of chapter! Yay, right. I used Evanescence's song My immortal for this. Please review. Oh, and those of you wandering if I'm going to pair Sabrina and Leon, not just yet. I'm probably not going to until they get to the castle. **


	10. Chapter 10:A Dream

****I do not own Resident evil,Thanks 4 reading! =D****

* * *

><p><em><em>_I stood in a pure white room. There was a beeping sound and laughter. I blinked to get used to the brightness. I was in a hospital, near the window. A woman with shoulder length strait blond hair was in the bed, covered in sweat. She was smiling and holding something. I couldn't see what it was properly because there was a equally light haired man in front of my view. I stepped forward and around to see the peoples face better. _

_"Mom? Dad?" I was astonished. I called out to them again, but they didn't seem to see or hear me. I turned to see my mother cooing over a tiny, pale baby in her arms. _

_"Hello, Sabrina, welcome to the land of the living." The baby gurgled happily. That baby was...me? "You're gonna do great things baby girl. Meet wonderful people, have handsome boyfriends..." Tears were threatening to flow from my eyes. _

_"Mom, mom, I need your help! Mommy!I miss you..." I shouted. The image changed. I was now in a large room with a white leather couch and a large flat screen TV. The kitchen was open and the dining room was separated from the living room by half a wall and a bar. I recognized this place. It was my grandmother and grandfather's home. _

_Three year old me sat on the couch with my favorite doll Rosie. Rosie was a petite doll with chestnut brown curls and pale skin with rosy cheeks a puckered lips. Little me a Rosie wore the same dress. Our dresses were a lavender purple dress with white flower print at the left end (where my knee's were) to my right hip. My hair was almost waist length and was curly. I was brushing Rosie's hair and watching "Barbie as Repunzle" on the T.V. _

_There was angry screaming coming from the bedroom. _

_"Get out of my house Shauna! If your going to marry that worthless scum, I never want to see you again!" My grandparents yelled at my mother. _

_"He is the father of my child! She is three now and needs her father!" _

_"I don't want to see that child either!" My grandmother screamed. Little me ignored the screaming, but I was crying. Tears were now running down my face freely. _

_"Get out Shauna! Leave, and never come back! Not until you have gotten away from the trash." A door slammed and my mother ran at little me. She pulled me lightly by the arm. _

_"Come on baby, we gotta go." _

_"Are we gonna go she papa?" Little me asked in my soft sweat voice. _

_"Yes baby, we're gonna go see your 're gonna live together as well." A smile broke out across little me's face. _

_"Okay mama, let's go." My mom smiled, despite her red face and eyes. She still had her own tears running down her face, but she put up an illusion of happiness just for my sake. _

_The image changed were standing at my mother's hospital bed. I was leaning over, crying into her shoulder as she sang softly to me. This was the last time I ever saw my mother._

* * *

><p>I shot up. My heart was racing and my cheeks were wet.<p>

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Ashley's voice asked. I turned toward her and smile a bit, nodding.

"Yea, Ashley. Just a dream. Go back to sleep." We had stopped a while in a shack to rest. She nodded and lay back down.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon POV<strong>

I lay awake. Sabrina had whimpered and I was going to wake her up, but she shot up already. And Ashley beat me to the punch. I listened as Ashley sat up again.

"Sabrina?"I heard a muffled 'hmm?'. "I can't go back to sleep. Sing to me?"

"Ashley, I haven't sang since my senor year."

"Please?"

"Alright, I only know one lullaby though." I heard shuffling, it sounded like Ashley scooting closer to Sabrina.

"Okay."

"Well, this one is called 'deliver us '. My mother used to sing this to me at night, and the night she died." She sighed after a moment of silence, and then began.

_Mud...Sand...Water...Straw...Faster!  
>Mud...And lift...Sand...And Pull<br>Water...And raise up...Straw...Faster!_

_With the sting of the whip on my shoulder_  
><em>With the salt of my sweat on my brow<em>  
><em>Elohim, God on high<em>  
><em>Can you hear your people cry:<em>  
><em>Help us now<em>  
><em>This dark hour...<em>

_ Deliver us  
>Hear our call<br>Deliver us  
>Lord of all<br>Remember us, here in this burning sand  
>Deliver us<br>There's a land you promised us  
>Deliver us to the promised land...<em>

_Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach  
>Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad<br>My daughter, I have nothing I can give  
>But this chance that you may live<br>I pray we'll meet again  
>If He will deliver us<br>_

_ Deliver us  
>Hear our prayer<br>Deliver us  
>From despair<br>These years of slavery grow  
>too cruel to stand<br>Deliver us  
>There's a land you promised us<br>Deliver us  
>Out of bondage and<br>Deliver us to the promised land..._

_Hush now, my baby_  
><em>Be still, love, don't cry<em>  
><em>Sleep as you're rocked by the stream<em>  
><em>Sleep and remember my last lullaby<em>  
><em>So I'll be with you when you dream<em>

_River, o river_  
><em>Flow gently for me<em>  
><em>Such precious cargo you bear<em>  
><em>Do you know somewhere <em>  
><em>she can live free?<em>  
><em>River, deliver her there..<em>

_.Sister, you're safe now  
>And safe may you stay<br>For I have a prayer just for you:  
>Grow, baby sister<br>Come back someday  
>Come and deliver us, too...<em>

_Deliver us  
>Send a shepherd to shepherd us<br>And deliver us to the promised land_

_Deliver us!_

__When she was done singing, I felt myself drift back to sleep.

**AN: Okay, I couldn't NOT put this up. I changed a few of the words like Son and brother, to daughter and sister, because in this story ONLY it's meant for Sabrina. I don't own RE4 or the song Deliver us. Now, translation. **

_Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach-My good and tender son (I can't find anything to change it to daughter)_

_Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad-Don't be frightened and don't be scared_


	11. Chapter 11: Mendez

****I do not own Resident evil,Thanks 4 reading! =D****

* * *

><p><em><em>(Jump to the fight with Mendez)

"Something's not right here," I whispered and Leon nodded to me as he went over to the door on the shed.

"Ashley, go hide," He commanded. Ashley nodded and ran off somewhere. Leon rounded on me.

"Sabrina..."

"No," I interrupted. "I will not go 'hide'!"

"Sabrina, you'll get hurt. I just wanted to tell you, that if something happens to me, I want you to take care of Ashley and get her home. Please, please go hide."

His eyes were pleading. I looked down at the dirt on the ground and played with the bottom of my Slim Shady jacket. I could feel the heat of his gaze on me and it sent tingles down my spine. I chewed my lip. What was wrong with me? I got butterfly's in my stomach and my heart pounded. My mind was racing one hundred miles an hour and I loved the way his presence was always so warm and comforting. I loved the way he understood and could make me smile no matter the situation.

"Leon," I looked up and got looked into his beautiful blue eyes. I got onto my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, stay safe."

He looked slightly shocked I had kissed him, and I didn't get to see him blush because I had already turned away and was walking towards the back of the Shed/ garage thing.

"Ashley?" I called.

"Over here!" I ran over to where her voice was ans saw her hiding behind some crates. She scooted over and I sat beside her.

"So, what took so long?"

"Nothing, uh, Leon just needed to talk to me," I told her and she nodded.

"Do you like him?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like him? Leon, I mean."

"Oh, of course I like him, he's a good friend," I started but she shook her head.

"No, not like that, I mean like like him."

"Ohhh. Uh...I..I don't know, why?"

"I think he really likes you to," She said and smirked.

"What?"

"Well, he is always stealing glances at you, he is super protective of you, even more so than the protectiveness he has over me, he is softer with you. When you were taken, Leon went crazy. It was like he liked shooting the ganado's. He hardly talked, except when he needed to, and you should have seen his relief when we were all reunited."

"...," Ashley chuckled.

"I think you two would be perfect for each other."

I smiled a little until I noticed the garage on fire.

"Oh my gosh! How did we not notice that?" Ashley jumped and looked wide eyed at the building. "I have to go make sure he is alright!" I jumped up and out of my hiding place and ran to the doors. I tugged and pulled and pushed and shoved but nothing worked. It was blocked some how.

"Come in dammit! LEON! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" I pounded my fist against the door and heard a roar on the other side, I also heard a grunt. There was an explosion and screeching. Then another explosion and a bright light. He must be using grenades.

"Sabrina!" I ran over to Ashley who was standing and pointing to a space in the side of the garage that had collapsed. I nodded to her and pulled my jacket over my nose and jumped inside.

"Leon!" I called through my jacket, and coughed as smoke crept through to my lungs and burned my eyes. I got down on my hands and knee's and began to search. "Leon! Leon, where are you?" I heard coughing to my right. I turned and saw Leon sitting, leaning against a wooden beam. "Leon!"

I raced over to him and helped him up. He could hardly move.

"Leon, we're gonna get out of here!" He pointed behind me.

"Get...get his...his fake eye," he murmured and then coughed again. I nodded and dragged him over to where he pointed. There, on the ground, was the big cheese. His spine was severed in half and he had his mouth wide open. "His...eye, the red one."

I bent down and grabbed the nasty thing and shoved it in my pocket. Then I dragged Leon over to the opening int he wall and we jumped out. Ashley ran over to us.

"Are you guys okay?" I nodded yes and set Leon down against the high wall type thing. I went through his pockets and pound some herbs. I mixed them together and then searched his body for wounds. Ashley helped and soon we had him all patched up.

"There...good as new!" Ashley cheered. I helped Leon up and glared at him.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY SAFE?"


	12. Chapter 12: A shooting Star

****I do not own Resident evil,Thanks 4 reading! =D ON TO CHAPTER 12!****

* * *

><p>Leon, Ashley, and I, were standing in front of a large door that had some sort of odd scanner on it. Leon took Mendez' fake eyeball (ewwww) and held it so the red pupil was facing the scanner. There was a bright red flash and then the door opened, and we all stepped through to a hill that had several ganado's at the top and a truck.<p>

"Leon, shoot the truck," I whispered. He nodded and took out his rifle. He studied a bit in silence, trying to get a good aimed shot, and then he fired. Apparently he either missed the shot, or the bullet didn't faze the driver in the least as the truck started and was starting to speed down to us.

"RUN!" Leon pushed me and Ashley toward the door as he shot the driver in the head with his rifle, this time blowing the fucker's head off. The truck toppled over and Leon had to dodge it to avoid being hit. I felt the door trying to open against my back and grabbed Ashley's hand. I darted past Leon as I grabbed his hand too, and dragged them both up the hill. We took cover behind the truck and Leon and I started firing at the ganado's. Once they were all dead, we gathered the much needed ammo and went on up the remaining bit of hill.

Once we got to the top of the hill, ganado's came out of nowhere from all over the place. There were just as many as there were at the cabin with Louis.

"Quick, over that bridge!" Leon commanded, and we took off. We sprinted over the bridge and Leon, Ashley, and I, started turning the two levers, Leon turning one, Ashley and I worked together on the other. The draw bridge slowly rose up and blocked off the offending villagers.

"Well, the sons a bitch's aint eating me tonight! Cannibal arseholes!" I shouted. My energy was just as quickly drained as it had come. "Leon," I whispered, turning my head wearily to him. "Can we rest up a bit. We haven't really slept in a while and I'm seriously considering sawing my feet off, they hurt so bad."

Leon sighed and nodded.

"Let's get inside here, and then I'll secure the area."

"Great, that sounds wonderful, the thought of a small cat nap," I said while smiling a bit as we walked further so Leon could be sure there weren't any enemy's that would brutally maim us in our sleep. We found the merchant, and he let us in his little hut to take a rest. Right when I was gonna fall asleep Ashley called out.

"Sabrina?"

"What?"

"You said you came through the passageway in your house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Would you have still gone down it, if you had known all...known that all this would happen?" It was silent a bit and I sat up to see Leon and Ashley looking at me with curious expressions.

"I...I...yes. Yes I would have."

"But...why? This is our problem. If you hadn't of gone down the passage, you would be safe right now. You could be well fed, well rested, and spending time with your friends."

"Ashley, you and Leon _are _my friends. I do not regret going down the passageway, I would do anything for you guys."

"But you could die," Ashley's voice was small and frightened. I sighed and looked up, trying to find a response. When I found one I looked back at them with a small smile.

"To live is an awfully great adventure, but to die, that as well would be an awfully great adventure."

"How is dying a great adventure?"

"It just is. Think about it Ashley, going to heaven. There are supposedly angels up there, everyone up there, they are free and happy. No one there is trying to turn people into zombies or mind controlled villagers. It's safe up there, there is no suffering," I paused for a moment. "My mother and father are up there, they are watching over me, and because you are my friends, they are watching over you and Leon," I blinked back tears as I sat up and gazed out the small window at the starry sky.

(CYBER BROWNIES TO THE REVIEWER WHO CAN GUESS THE SCENE AND MOVIE CORRECTLY FOR THIS PART!)

A shooting star shot through the sky and Ashley gasped.

"Look, a shooting star! Aren't we supposed to wish on it?" Ashley asked.

"My father used to tell me that those were souls being carried to heaven," I whispered, smiling a bit wider at the sad memory.

"A soul being carried to heaven, I like that,"Leon spoke for the first time. I turned my head and smiled at him.

"Well, we should probably get going," Leon deadpanned as he stood up. I nod and stand up. No time to sleep, we could do that when we got back to America.

**I'm sorry that this chapter, like the last few have been so short! I really just uploaded this one to get this weeks upload out of the way. I also tend to make shorter chapters when I lose inspiration. Anyway, please review and I promise the next chapter with be longer than most of the others. Even if it takes me two weeks to complete it. My notebook that had this story in it was stolen at my friends birthday party at a park so I am trying to upload this from memory. Anyways, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13:Separado otra vez

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! It's been so long! I've not had my own pc for a while. Thank you all who review, and I thought that at the end of the story, I'm going to do like they do to movies and have a chapter dedicated to credits. What do you all think about that? I hope you all are still with me. Here is Chapter 13! P.S. please review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Separado ... otra vez (Separated..again)<strong>

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" I muttered to myself as I take off down the hall. Somehow, during taking care of the idiots and getting a key from a treasure box, and protecting Ashley, I had been separated from the two. Now I am on my own after waking up on a bloody table and being tied up and being chased by the bastards called Ganados. I'm weaponless (again), and tired (aren't I always?), and I am rather ticked off.

"Over here!" I whip my head to the left and see a woman in a red dress standing on a ledge pointing a gun behind me and firing off shots. Is that Ada Wong? The Ada Wong I had heard so much about? Why would she want to help me out?

"Oh well, she's saving my life, might as well humor her,'' I reason to myself and make a mad dash towards her. I climb the small, rickety ladder up to the ledge, but as I get to the top, the last bar breaks and I start to fall. A smooth, hand grasps my wrist. I look up and meet the brown eyes of the Asian woman. She pulls me up and stomps out the upper two rusty bars so that they can't climb up. "You're Ada Wong, aren't you?"

"Do we know each other?" Ada asks as she puts her gun away and walks away from the ledge.

"No, but its a _really _long story. Like 12 to 13 chapters long," I explain. "My name is Sabrina by the way."

"I know who you are. I've been watching the three of you. Leon is alright, by the way."

Subconsciously I let out a breath of relief. "That's great. And Ashley?"

"She got herself caught in one of Salazar's traps, but otherwise, she is fine."

"Why did you help me?" She stayed quiet a moment and took a few steps forward, I followed her down the new hall.

"You are keeping Leon sane. Giving him something to hope and fight for. Unlike anything I ever did. And, I need a sample of your blood."

"Sample of my blood?" Ada and I peer around the corner and Ada quickly pulls out her gun and shoots the two hooded characters, killing them both instantly.

"Yes, your blood bonded with the virus when so many others have not. Wesker wants to know why. What's so special about your blood?"

"Maybe it's the type of blood that I have," I guess. She shrugs.

"Maybe." She pulls out a vile and syringe and I back up instantly.

"I never said I would give you any of my blood! Back off!" I take off down the hall and hear Ada coming after me. I run as fast as my straining legs can carry me and eventually, find a little box room around a corner and I shove myself into it. Slamming the door behind me I spot the open wooden square door and waste no time climbing down the latter carefully, pulling the square door down after me. I grimace as my feat hit the wet, nasty water covered ground. Realizing I must be in the sewers I taste the bile rising in my throat. Nasty.

I hear the door above slam open and my breath catches as I run through the twists and turns of the sewers. I reach a big circular room and a loud screeching noise fills the air. I gasp and cover my ears as something lands with a thud in front of me. I cannot see anything and it irritates me. It doesn't help that the stench is stinging my eyes to almost blindness. Something rushes forward and I see the water splashing, so I bolt around it and just as I was nearing a large ditch in the floor, something struck out and knocked me on my back by striking my stomach. The nasty water splashes around me and I gag as it soaks me from head to toe.

The thing rushes forward again and shoving back the disgust, I jump up and dodge just in time. I practically throw myself off of the ledge and into the lower ground. Bolting toward the next room I hear the thing screech and chase after me. I go up the stone steps two at a time and slam the door behind me. I hear a thud as the thing crashes into the wood door.

_swoosh, swoosh, swoosh_

I slowly turn around. Swinging axes. There is no way in hell I can do this! Huge, fast, swinging axes are swinging from the ceiling and I have to get past them

_~In The Past~ _

_"Come on, give it a try 'Brina!" _

_"No, Charlie." _

_"It's easy! Just walk and time yourself!" My best friend shoves the controller in my hand. _

_"Fine, but you're gonna have another death on your hands this chapter," I grumble. Charlie rolls her eyes. I make the blond man on the screen walk slowly up to the swinging axes and right as I'm about to take another step, the first axe swings down and Leon is suddenly a bloody mess on the wall with an axe between his legs and through his chest. I shriek and throw the controller at Charlie. _

_~Present Time~_

I gulp and shake my head. No way. I back away but soon realize what is on the other side of the door. Possibly Ada had moved on by now, but she could be right behind me, having taken care of the invisible thing as well. Or possibly the thing had gone and gotten some of it's "friends".

"Fuck," I growl and take a tentative step forward. And then another, and another, and another. I watch as the axe flies up and I bolt across. With speed I didn't know I had, I lept of the ledge, past the two twin axes and was on the other side in no time. "Wow," I say, breathing heavily with my hands on my knees. "I'm actually still alive."

I walk up to a door and swing it open walking out into yet another hallway.

~Hours later~

"Come on, Leon, where the hell are you?" Dodging cloaked freaks all the time has made me a bit irritated. Almost as irritated as I had been when we met Salazar for the first time. He truly is a short git.

_~Earlier~ _

_Inside the main hall, Leon, Ashley, and I hear someone cackling. As they approach the balcony overlooking the hall, the laughter gets louder, until the owner of the laugh shows himself. The person is a pasty-looking midget dressed in castellan attire. He is flanked on either side by his Verdugo bodyguards._

_"I was beginning to wander when you might notice us," says the short pasty man. _

_"Who are you?" Leon demands. _

_"Me llamo Ramon Salazar, the eighth Castellan of this magnificent architecture. I have been honored with the prodigious power from the great Lord Saddler. I've been expecting you, my brethren." _

_"No thanks, bro," Leon scoffs. a glare pointed at the midget. _

_My my, we've got a feisty one. If you care for your own well-being, I suggest you surrender yourself and simply...become our hostage. Or, Mr. Scott, you can give us the girls, since you're not worth a penny, I'm afraid. You can die." _

_Salazar turns a leaves, his two body guards following them. _

_"I'm never turning into one of them! Never!" Ashley exclaims. _

_"You got that right; we'll find a cure. For all of us," Leon confirms. I sigh. 'But Leon, there is no cure for me,' I think to myself._

_~Present~_

__I can feel myself slipping away. My mind is slowly falling out of myself. My humanity is slipping farther and farther into the dark.


	14. Chapter 14: An Old Flame

**Okay, I'm going to give you a warning that the chapters might become quick and slightly undetailed, because I want to get through the game quickly and I dont remember most of the stuff from here on out. I want to hurry up and get on to the more meaningful part of Sabrina and Leon's tale. I have something great planned for them. Okay so, please review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: An Old Flame<strong>

**Leon Pov: **

I walked into the gallery and Salazar i once again on the upper ledge, above me.

"What a pleasant surprise. Alone, I see. Mister Kennedy, do tell me, where is your pretty chica, hmm? Did she fall into one of our traps as well?" Salazar chirps.

"You leave Sabrina alone, you bastard!"

"I can't do that. You see, we need the girls, not you Mister Kennedy."

"If you don't need me, then get off my back old man!"

"Did you say old man, Mr. Kennedy?" Salazar gasps. " It might come as a surprise, but I'm only twenty years old!"

Hmm, he certainly doesn't look it, I snicker. "So you're just like all of the others? A puppet of the parasites?"

"Surely you don't think I'm the same as those diminutive Ganados," the fake 20 year old snaps, clearly displeased, but keeping his temper. " The parasites, Las Plagas are slaves to my will. I have absolute control."

"Well, I really don't give a damn. Rain or shine, you're goin' down," I threaten. My temper getting to me. Salazar smirks in humor and backs away as about a dozen zealots appear, all covered in black robes and carrying some kind of weapon. The door opens once more and one more robed figure walks in, this one clad in red. On his shoulder is Sabrina, shouting profanities and beating on the zealots back and kicking her feat, looking very much like another Ashley. A very pissed off Ashley.

"You dirty son of a bitch! I hope you washed your paws before touching me! It doesn't matter! I'mma whup your ass anyway! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" The red clad figure drops her on the ground and she rubs her butt as she gets up, muttering an 'ow'. She hurriedly runs over to me and hugs me. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I smile and pat her back and look up at Salazar as he chuckles dryly and begins to turn away.

"Get rid of our American friend," and Salazar walks out of sight. Sabrina raises her hands up in the air and shouts.

"WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS? The color of your skin don't matter to me! As long as we can live in harmony!" The zealots look at her in astonishment and question. I give her a wtf look. "No judging okay, I'm sleep deprived, hungry, home sick, scared, pissed off, and missing my episode of the mighty fuckn morphin power rangers!"

"I'm not judging," I say as I pull her towards me and the zealots start to close in. "But I think those guys are tired of waiting to die." I load my gun and point it at the closest zealot.

"Right," she growls and starts kicking and punching. I start firing. I watch her from the side of my eyes and notice how her strength seems to have multiplied and her agility, speed, seems to be getting deadly. She violently snaps a zealots neck and rips it's head from its shoulders with her bare hands. She kicks back, knocking whats left of the offending zealots on their butts. I quickly shoot them, killing them, and run over to Sabrina, who is on her knees breathing heavily.

"Sabrina, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"You sound like my father. I say that I'm fine and he asks if I'm sure. Yes, I'm quite alright, Leon. Just tired."

"...Alright." I help her up. "Maybe you should give it a rest." She suddenly violently pushes me away from her and gives me a death glare.

"Will you stop it? Stop fathering and smothering me like I'm a little child! I don't need it!" My eyes widen and I bring my hands up in a surrender fashion, taking a step back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just trying..."

"Well stop trying!"

**Sabrina pov**

I storm off, leaving Leon there dumbfounded. I didn't mean to snap at him like that. I just feel so angry, for no reason at all. I take several hallways, go through several rooms until we come outside and stand around a fountain. Over looking the terrace is a large maze. No where near as large as a labyrinth, which is miles long, but still quite large. I can see two more fountains inside the maze.

"Looks like we might find the pieces we need to open that door we found back there, in those fountains. It's the only place they could be hiding, unless you take into count those chests down there, but that's too obvious," I speak to Leon for the first time. Said blond man removes a ruby from the fountain and nods. He hands it to me with a small smile on his face.

"I don't know what I did to piss you off, but...peace offering?" I scoff at him, but take the ruby anyways.

"You didn't do anything. I'm sorry, though, for snapping at you."

"You were kinda being a bitch," he teases. I laugh and hit his shoulder.

"Ass!" He chuckles and we move forward, only to be stopped by Leon's devise going off.

"Mr. Kennedy. Still alive, I see. So, do you like my garden?" Salazars filthy voice floats through the speakers.

"I see you've managed to work in a little of your twisted taste here too," Leon says dryly. Salazar chuckles evilly.

"Sagacious as I am, even I get lost here sometimes. Even if it takes your whole life, you'll never get out. Do you know that no one dies without a cause? You will satisfy the stomachs of my cute pets. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tie up a few loose ends. Like chasing down a couple of rats." He ends the transition and Leon closes the devise, looking at me.

"Two rats...? If one's Luis... Who's the other? There an intruder besides me?"

"Uh...I don't know," I lie. If Leon suspects my lie, he doesn't say or make any indication that he's caught on. He'll know soon enough anyways, I supposed. I watched the confrontation with Charlie and I was a little worried how Real-Life Leon would act. We go down into the huge garden after disposing of some crates and gathering ammo and coins. I hear the sound of panting and paws hitting the ground at a fast pace. My breath catches in my throat as two dogs (or what used to be dogs) jump from the green hedge. One jumps right on top of Leon and the man struggles to get the thing off of him, while I kick the other beast in its ribs, effectively crushing the "poor" thing.

I kick the other one off of my companion and he quickly jumps to his feat, and shoots the dogs in their heads. We walk around for about ten minutes before Leon opens another gate and the panting starts again. Leon tries to walk passed the kennel holding them, but the animals kick down the bar door and make a run at him. Leon shoots one, while I throw the one coming up behind him over the hedge. We round a corner and see a velvet box. I walk over to it and open it up to find some very useful herb spray. I give it to Leon and we move on.

...

"Finally!" I exclaim after finally finding the last piece. Leon chuckles as he puts them together and opens the door to a bedroom. I hope to god this isn't Salazars room. Puke. I go over and sit on the bed and wait for it to happen. I don't have to wait long. I try to give Leon a heads up but Ada already has her gun pressed to the man's back.

"Put your hands where I can see them," she drawls. Leon tenses up.

"Sorry, but following a lady's lead just isn't my style," He counters. Ada moves her gun up a little farther.

"Put them up now."

Leon spins, grabs the woman's hand with the gun and puts her in an arm bar and takes her gun. She counters by performing a forward cartwheel, knocking her gun into the air. As she moves for her gun, Leon has his knife out and when she catches her gun. She aims, but Leon is faster. He blocks her gun and has his knife against her throat.

"Bit of advice, try using knives next time. Works better for close encounters," Leon suggests. I stifle a laugh as Leon smirks and takes her gun, removing the clip and throwing the gun to the side. Ada removes her dark sunglasses.

"Leon, long time no see."

Leon sneers and I fold my arms and cross my legs to watch the show, not noticing her drop her glasses.

"Ada...so it is true."

"True? About what?"

"You, working with Wesker."

" I see you've been doing your homework," Ada smirks.

"Why, Ada?"

"What's it to you?" I notice the glasses on the ground and a orange light blinks on it.

"Leon...," I start, trying to get his attention. When he takes no notice, I stand up.

"Why are you here? Why'd you show up like this?" I jump over to the two, trying to stop Ada from leaving, right as the implanted flash bomb goes off, Ada kicks me in the stomach and retrieves her gun, jumping for the window while I gasp in pain and Leon catches me.

"See you around," Ada drawls as she jumps out the window and disappears. Leon stands up strait and calls out.

"Ada!"


	15. Chapter 15:Death for Two?

**Chapter 15: Death for Two? **

**Sabrina **

After a lot of zealots, a huge _thing_ with blades on the hands, and fighting, we finally come into the mezzanine, a balcony like structure above the floor of a large room. I see Ashley struggling in her binds in the room below us. I turn around just as Luis Sera runs into the room with a something in his hand.

"Leon, I got it!" Sera stops speaking as a soft 'thump' is heard. Leon and I watch in horror as Sera is impaled by a huge tendril and is hoisted into the air. He yells out in pain and I cover my mouth with my hand with a disgusted gasp as the blood spurts everywhere. It's so much more devastating in real life, as to be expected, and it makes me force back bile as it rises to my throat. Poor Luis...

"Luis!" Leon shouts. Screaming, Sera drops what he has brought for Leon: which is a small canister containing the Las Plagas sample. Saddler is there to catch it. The tendril slams Sera to the ground. I rush over to him and place my hands on his wound, trying feebly to help him.

"Luis," I rasp, tears in my eyes. He coughs and pats my hands, not saying anything. I look up as Saddler speaks.

"Now that I have the sample, you serve me no purpose."

"Saddler," Leon growls in anger, not being able to get his angry emotions conjugated into sentences.

"My boy Salazar will make sure you follow the same fate," Saddler drawls before he turns and walks out of the room. Leon rushes over to Luis and I and kneels.

"Stay with us, Luis!"

"I am a researcher...hired by Saddler. He found out what I was up to," Luis chuckles and winces in pain.

"Don't talk," Leon chastises and Luis swats our hands away. Blood is staining the floor in shallow puddles and drips out of the corner of the Spaniards mouth. He hands me a clear pill bottle full of red and light blue tablets.

"Here. It should suppress growth of the parasite. The sample...Saddler took it. You have to get it back," Luis growns lightly and falls limp. I watch the light fade from his eyes. Luis Sera has died. Even though I hardly know him, a sob wracks through my body.

"Luis...LUIS!" Leon shouts, angry and upset. Leon had cared for him as well in the short amount of time they'd known each other. I grab Leon's hand and lean in close to him, resting my forehead on his shoulder. We remember that Ashley is on the lower level of the mezzanine. She is still strapped down, screaming "Help!" several times. Leon frees her with the sniper rifle after collecting items from around the platform, and she screams with every shot.

"Talk about a near death experience," Ashley exclaims with her hands on her hips as she walks forward, now a free woman. I scoff and shake my head. You have no Idea, Ashley. Several robed Illuminados appear from a couple of secret doors and Ashley freaks out again and runs to the middle of the floor, crouching and covering her head. Leon and I shoot them each down as they come after the girl. When the first wave of zealots are gunned down, Ashley runs for the door.

"The door's locked! I can't open it!" Ashley shouts, pulling on the handle. More zealots come into the room and Ashley resumes her position on the nasty, grimy floor.

"Look for a key off the dead bodies!" I shout. Ashley nods right as Leon's gun clicks empty.

"Shit! I'm out!" He exclaims. Not good. I'm weaponless too, no bullets. There are still several cloaked freaks down there. Ashley screams as one picks her up. In the heat of the moment, with speed and strength I didn't know I had, I jump over the rail and hop on the freaks back behind the one carrying Ashley. I snap it's neck and run for the one carrying the president's daughter. I kick the back of the zealots knee and he tumbles down. Ashley drops to the ground and crawls away. I slam my fist against the things chest, satisfied by the crunch I heard and the beating of it's heart stops. When the last zealot is killed Ashley runs to a red robed one and takes a key off of him.

"I've got the key!" She cheers and runs over to the locked door. She opens it and we walk through the door into a very dark hall. After completing a bar door puzzle, killing a couple robed jackass', gathering some herbs, and bullets, and collect some kind of tile, we go into another dark hall. Suits of armor line the walls and I get timid walking past them, on my guard. We walk into a room with a puzzle.

It grates on my nerves as it takes us ten minutes to figure it out. Leon is probably freaking out right now. As soon as we put the last tile in, we hear the unmistakable sound of metal clanging.

"Oh hell," I curse and get on my guard. Ashley goes into the back room and I hear her breaking and opening things. The suits of armor from before enter the room and I have to dodge their weapons. When Ashley get's back I grab her hand and we make a run for the hall. "We have to get out of here! Move your tush girlfriend!" We sprint and I'm almost cut in half with a suit of armors ax and Ashley falls on her ass. We get up and run again. We are all good until the last one, Ashley doesn't notice it as it's in a dark corner. I notice it and push her out of the way just on time. The armors ax pierces my back and stabs through my heart.

"SABRINA!" I hear Ashley shout as the darkness takes over.

Death isn't so bad. It's complete nothingness, like I was just floating there, in darkness. I don't feel scared, or alarmed, alert. I'm strangely calm. I'm not even worried what will become of Leon and Ashley.

"Sabrina?" A Spanish accent catches me off guard. Luis Sera's features form in front of me.

"Luis?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm...dead.."

"Huh," he scratches the back of his neck. "Guess we're roommates." I smile and nod. Am I in purgatory? Surely Heaven, or Hell, isn't complete darkness. It can't be Hell, Luis wouldn't be here if it was.

"I guess so."

**A/N omg, i decided to end this story here, don't kill me! I have a sequel planned! Tell me what you thought of this and what you think's gonna happen in the next book! Also, I will be going back and fixing most of my mistakes in previous chapters, yay! Okay, so please review!**


End file.
